1st Time
by COMETS
Summary: What if Chloe hadn't left Clark's apartment in Metropolis. What could have happened between them. What if Chloe lost her virginity to The man of her dreams?


"Leave, now." Kal said, angrily.

"No, I'm not going to, Clark." Chloe said, defiantly. "I'm taking you back to Smallville or I'm not going at all."

Kal walked up to her and grabbed her arms. Chloe, he thought suddenly. He felt his pulse quicken. What was happening. He felt so hot all of a sudden.

Chloe bit her lips to keep from crying out in pain. "You can go to hell for all I care anymore, Clark, but by god, I'm going to make sure your parents know where you are." She was quivering. She felt suddenly aware of him, aroused. His eyes were such a dreamy blue, however angry they were now, they were so beautiful. But he didn't love her, so she tried to push the thought from her head. He loved Lana.

"You're not going to tell them anything," He said, teeth gritted. For a second, his gaze drifted down to her small shapely breasts underneath the clothes. He wanted to touch them, hold them in her hands. He wanted to- Wait! What was he thinking? He felt the throb of his erection against his jeans.

Chloe saw something odd in his eyes. It wasn't anger or hatred anymore. It was the way he always looked at Lana, but now his hot gaze was on her. It was……..arousal? She doubted it, but……In a quick move, she moved up against him. His dick was rock hard solid against her stomach and her eyes widened in satisfaction. Was he….attracted to her?

Clark pushed her back slightly. She had felt him, and he almost blushed. "Go, Chloe, before we do something we'll both regret."

Chloe's heart thudded against her chest. She wanted to leave, and forget this had never happened. But she couldn't. She stepped towards him again, Aroused, and raised on her toes, so the top of her hips rubbed under his rock hard dick. It was huge! She had often thought about how big he was, alone, at night, but she could never have imagined it to be this big! "Like what?" She purred seductively.

Kal almost croaked. What was he doing? This was Chloe! He had to scare her away. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to inches from his own. She winced slightly but her resolve didn't die. "Or I'll fuck you right here and now you fucking bitch." He snarled and his dick rubbed against her clit through the dress.

She was more shocked than hurt by the statement, but she realized she didn't want this to stop. "Go right ahead," She said. She was still a virgin, but it hadn't escaped her mind the things she'd want to do with Clark if this day ever happened.

"I won't be able to stop myself." He croaked painfully.

"All the better." She breathed and crushed her lips against his. He groaned and grabbed her hips, carrying her up. She put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, crushing their bodies together. His fingers dug in to her hips and she groaned half in pain and half in desire. His hot tongue found it's way in to her mouth and she didn't resist, kissing him and holding locks of his hair in her hands.

He walked slowly towards the bedroom as their tongues danced together, teeth clicked and bodies moved slowly in a rhythm. He had done this once before with Lana, but then it had been slow and beautiful. Now he felt like a beast, and he was going to get what he wanted. He kicked the door open a walked over to the king-sized bed, laying her down roughly. He then drew back, eyes hot with desire. Chloe watched, not believing what was happening and he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his muscle bound upper body. He was beautiful, she thought. He took of his jeans and tossed them aside, now standing only in his boxers, revealing heavily muscled thighs.

His huge dick stood erect, almost stretching past the boxers. "Come to me." She whispered huskily. She lay back as he came towards her, and lay beside her. His lips crushed down hard on hers and his hands caressed her face roughly. She groaned in delight and stroked his chest, drawing moans from him. Her fingers drifted lower until her fingers curled around his member through the boxers. Her hands pumped slowly, gently and he moaned, his hands curling roughly around her neck. Finally, he slapped her hands away and tore her jacket off to reveal a small T-shirt that revealed her belly button. He smiled wickedly and cupped one breast through the T-Shirt. A shocking sensation drifted through her and she almost screamed.

"You like that?" He asked, squeezing softly.

She managed to nod, still in a daze.

He sat her up and gently took off the T-Shirt and the bra. There were those marvelous breasts, round, firm, and very, very hard. She breathed hard, awaiting the next step, scarcely believing she would be having her 1st time with the man of her dreams. His mouth lowered and he kissed her breasts, caressing them softly, she jerked and moaned, holding his head down. He sucked on her nipple and she almost screamed again, jerking her body towards his. He licked her flesh and sucked her till she was screaming for him, almost tearing his hair out. He bit her nipples till her breasts were red all over and her body was slick with sweat. He played with her breast, toyed with her, taking her to the edge, then stopping. Finally, he took off his boxers and came down to her again. He slowly slipped over her pants, following the removal with kissed down her long, beautiful legs. Then slowly, his hand drifted up to the lace panties. She could scarcely breathe. He watched her as he slowly slipped his finger through the hem and stopped at her soaking wet pussy.

"Oh, god, Clark!" She groaned.

He stroked his fingers through the fold and finally buried one long index finger in to her. She screamed with delight. He stroked her slowly, one after another, till she was jerking against his hand. He slowly slipped more in to her and she met each thrust with one of her own, moaning with ecstacy. She had never felt like this before. Oh, god, she hoped it would never end. He now put his mouth against her and delved his tongue deep in to her.

She screamed and clutched his hair where he was and he lapped up her wetness, clutching her thigs, wanting to enter her but pleasure he first. Stroke after stroke, till she climaxed with a loud scream, and then fell back, breathing hard. He looked up at her grinning, his face wet with cum.

"You bastard!" She said, breathing hard.

He began to stroke her again, till she was on the edge, then stopping.

"Oh, god, Clark, please!" She screamed, "Now!"

He reached in to a draw on the bedside table and drew out a condom. She didn't bother to ask why he had any. He fitted it over himself and spread her legs wide open with his hands. He watched her. He was huge! She now realized, watching him drawing closer. She hoped she would be able to take him. She closed her eyes.

He entered her slowly and she almost screamed out loud. His dick slipped in to her roughly and it hurt even though she was very, very wet. Her pussy stretched to it's limit to accept the bulging load and it's walls felt like they would explode. Her hands clawed against his back as pain exploded through her. She bit his neck, closing her eyes until he full entered her. So, so big! She gasped. She choked back a sob and she felt wetness on her thighs. A quick glance down told her it was blood. _Oh, god, what have I done?_

Clark waited patiently. This had happened with Lana too. He had suspected she was a virgin. She would settle soon. He felt the blood on the sheets, and he was suddenly wracked with guilt. He tried to pull out, but she held him there. "Are you o.k.?" He asked, "Am I too big for you?"

"No." She whimpered.

She began to relax around him, and she moved around, curious. This was…..fulfilling. She liked how he fit in to her, and told him so. He chuckled, now at ease and he now pumped in to her. Stroke after stroke, she held on, and she almost lost consciousness with the ecstacy. This felt just right, it was beautiful. They fell together in the rhythm, with her meeting his every stroke, taking him in to her body, time after time again.

It was still a little painful, but a good painful. So this was what sex was like. He watched her as he buried himself in to her, clutching hips as she wrapped her legs around him. She moaned and held him down with her arms, taking him, letting him take what he wanted and taking herself what she wanted from him. She moaned with every thrust, crying his name out loud, making him hot.

"Tell me you want me!" He ordered.

"Oh, god!" She moaned. "I want you so much!" He whispered dirty things in to her hair, kissing her roughly as she clawed his back, thrusting furiously in to her. She was taken to the edge again, Taken with desire and ecstacy, and she exploded. She climaxed again, dripping cum all over his dick, and he caught her scream with his lips, burying her down, deep in to her.

He continued to thrust in to her, and she circled her arms around him. He couldn't get enough. Not yet. He was a beast. She held him, stroking his hair, telling him how he loved her, and then he too climaxed with one final thrust.

He groaned like an animal, and rolled off her.

"Oh, god." She murmured.

They were silent for a few minutes, both now realizing what they'd done.

"So….." she said nervously, "Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "But you'd better go."

She felt stung. She stood up. "So…..this was just sex to you?"

He smiled wickedly. "Yes, but good sex, nevertheless."

She began to weep quietly. She grabbed her clothes and left. When she was gone, he removed the red kryptonite ring and tossed it aside.

"Dammit!" He hollered. He should have told her what he had wanted to tell her for years. He was madly in love with Chloe Sullivan.


End file.
